LazyTown: Make It America
by Lihi Porat
Summary: This is a crossover of one of my favorite shows with one of my idols! When the big Mexican singer, Danna Paola is staying in LazyTown for her Tour Ruleta in the USA, she meets fans, new friends, and forgetting about boyfriend, Eleazar Gomez for someone who his career isn't in the show biz.


Chapter 1: She's Coming To Town!

"Wow, I still can't believe it!" said Danna Paola to her sister Vania, at the moment they got into the taxi, on their way to Mexico City airport.

"Actually, I do believe it, considering that you already been there a few times. Remember! Framework of 'Atrevete A Soñar' and Alex Syntek in 'Toy Story 3'..." Reminded her Vania.  
"Right" Danna nodded, "But it's different this time! That's part of my tour, after a few years since I released an album." Danna told her.

"Fiesta, Fiesta, La Vida Es Fiesta, Escucha A Tu Corazon!" Vania sang to her to remind her that she was on tour with "Atrevete A Soñar" also in the USA.

"Hey, this is not considered, it was part of the series, now I'm flying there on my own." Dana told her sister.  
"Yes, yes." Vania smiled at her.

Meanwhile, LazyTown, there was 12:00 pm, an hour after Mexico City, Stephanie went out jump rope and find someone to play with.  
On her way she met her good friend, the "super hero" of the town, Sportacus.  
"Oh, hey Sportacus!" Stephanie smiled at him.  
"Hey, Stephanie!" Smiled at her back.  
"What are you doing here? Usually on Mondays you play basketball on the court." Asked the pink haired girl.  
"I'm helping your uncle hang posters. There, you see?" he said as pulled a rolled poster under his arm.  
Stephanie was shocked at the sight of the poster, which said:  
'The amazing singer from Mexico,  
Danna Paola, coming to the U.S. with Tour Ruleta!  
Don't miss out, book your tickets in advance!'  
And below were written in the cities in which it appears, times, and dates.  
And of course, bore a huge picture of Danna on the poster.  
"Danna. Paola. Arrives. The U.S.?" Stephanie asked, almost breathless.  
"Yes, isn't that wonderful?" Sportacus asked her, not noticing his almost 9 year's old friend lost consciousness.  
"You're kidding me, right?" Asked Stephanie some nerves, and it made Sportacus notice enough.  
"No... Are you alright, Stephanie..?" Sportacus some fear.  
"Do you know how many years I want to go to her concert!? Three and a half years! Since 'Atrevete A Soñar' broadcast on the Mexican channel 'Televisa'! And today it's finally coming true!" She screamed at him excitedly.  
"Now I know... but now I don't know whether to tell you that ... no, no, no I bear the consequences." Sportacus chuckled to himself.  
"Don't tell me what!?" Stephanie asked.  
"Well, ok, but don't tell anyone else you know who is a fan of her, but Danna chose to stay in LazyTown during her stay in the United States." Sportacus whispered, so no one would hear.  
"Oh my God! I'm going to tell Ziggy!" Stephanie told him as she begins to run a search for Ziggy.  
"What? Stephanie! Wait! What..! Okay, I'll act like it never happened, and I never told her." Sportacus went the other way to infect more posters.  
While she was looking for Ziggy, Stephanie met her uncle, who is caught up posters of the show.  
"Hi Stephanie, where are you so hurry?" Asked her Milford.  
"Oh, just to tell Ziggy what Sportacus told me and you didn't." Explained his niece.  
"Oh, yes... Hold on, what?" Her Uncle asked her confused.  
"Danna Paola, she gets to stay in LazyTown, uncle. Why did not you tell me? You know I'm her fan number one in LazyTown!" Stephanie was angry with him.  
"Well, actually I didn't know at all." Milford said his defense.  
"Well, never mind, I running to tell Ziggy." Stephanie said, and continued to run. 

And in Mexico City, the sisters Rivera - Munguia arrived with their six suitcases to the airport.  
Yes, yes. 6 suitcases. Three each. Still, the U.S. giant!  
"Well, we are here." Said Danna, who was a little "flying" with excitement and fatigue.  
"Yes. Now, come check in the plane and go to the duty free, I promised mom to buy a perfume." Vania urged her.  
"Yes, and I promised mom to buy dad a perfume." Danna said, laughing, and two began to walk.  
After they checked - in, reached their destination: Duty Free.  
The girls began to look around, Danna bought some CDs and Vania bought a new camera to take pictures the trip, bought some chocolates, bought perfumes for them and their parents, and finished just in time to start all security checks and board the plane.  
"Disfruta de tu vuelo!" Attendant said in Spanish.  
Danna and Vania were in first class.  
Both changed their iPhones to Airplane mode.  
After all the passengers got in, closed the doors, and started the animation safety video.  
"Hahaha, how cute!" Danna was excited and took a picture of it in her Instagram.  
"Good. Now do as you're told, and fasten your seat belt." Vania has been pretty impatient little sister's enthusiasm.  
"Okay." Danna said she giggled.  
After three and a half hours, landed in Massachusetts, the biggest city and close to LazyTown.  
Time there was 15:30.  
Stephanie and Ziggy had already prepared the reception. With the help of the Mayor of course.  
Now, after 30 minutes, it was 16:00, and they arrived with the taxi LazyTown.  
The girls got out with, who were amazed of the country, charming and slightly ornate look of the town in which they are going to stay for several months.  
They did not notice anything.  
Until suddenly heard screams, and two little children shouting "Bienvenida, Danna!" (Welcome, Danna in Spanish).  
"Wow, thanks!" Danna approached, "but I also know English, that's fine." Danna told them in English.  
"On really ..?" Stephanie was embarrassed at the sight of so near her of her favorite star.  
"Yes." Danna smiled.  
"Only now if you'll excuse us, we have six heavy suitcases, so only if you can tell us where the hotel?" Vania asked sweetly.  
"Oh, Sportacus could help with that. He is very strong, so he could help with the luggage." Milford suggested to the guests.  
"Well, we'd love to." Said the sisters, and Sportacus took a suitcase from one of them, and escorted them to the hotel.  
The girls started to gossip in Spanish about how cute were the people in the town square, thinking Sportacus didn't understand a word.  
But they were wrong.  
Is a hero, he was in a lot of places in the world, so he knows a lot of languages.  
"Perdoname, Chicas", turned to them in Spanish, "Don't you think it's a little rude and gossip about town and about me when I'm right next to you?" Asked them, also in Spanish.  
"Oh, you... Got it. Perdon." Dana answered sheepishly.  
And so they went with him quietly to the hotel, there was a Bell Boy helped them with their luggage.  
"Chau, Sportacus!" Said the two sisters together handsome hero who accompanied them for 20 minutes.  
And Sportacus walked away blushing.


End file.
